


freak like me

by clearvinyl



Series: cocooooooooo [3]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, cum play (if you squint), undiscussed/unintentional auralism (listening to sex), violence mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearvinyl/pseuds/clearvinyl
Summary: [one] you've had enough of angel's interruptions[two] you and coco have fucked in your car plenty of times, but this is different[three] coco has turned all your toys against you, so you show him how it feels[four] you and coco made a movie and it's hot if you do say so yourself[five] someone disrespects you and your relationship, and you ain't having that[six] coco makes sure he can still fuck you even on a run[seven] 34 + 35 + ass play
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Series: cocooooooooo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073120
Kudos: 14





	freak like me

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: reader has a vulva and breasts but is otherwise ambiguous

Lazy days with Coco are some of your favorite moments of spending time together. Just relaxing in your own worlds while comforted by each other's presence.

Right now you're laying on the couch with your legs in Coco's lap. He's watching the Law & Order: SVU marathon, yelling 'Yo that's crazy!,' or 'I fucking knew it!' at every plot twist. You're playing The Sims on your laptop, focused on your current storyline of the Vampire Queen who takes over the world in order to protect her Spellcaster wife and their child. Old ass, hating ass Vlad had broken into their penthouse so the wives are taking turns beating the brakes off his ass and setting him on fire.

So caught up in the game, you barely notice Coco lifting your legs up so he can get off the couch and go where-ever. You definitely don't notice when he comes back into the living room and stands over your shoulder to be nosy.

"Did you just tell them to fuck in a coffin?"

Caught red handed in having the wives become overwhelmed with adrenaline and passion, all you have to say is, "Uh..."

He leans down to see better. "Wait - they _fuckin'_ fuckin'. Ain't this a kid game? I thought they pixelated that shit."

"I got mods," is all he needs to know.

Your attention turns back to the screen where the Spellcaster is sitting on the Queen's face like a throne while reaching back to play with her wife's clit. From the corner of your eye, you catch Coco nodding like he's connected the dots. "This is why you be stuck on this for hours."

Yeah. "No. It's about telling a story and vicariously living the experiences real life won't let me have."

"If you wanna cream on my beard in a coffin, I can make it happen," he says like it's nothing.

You look at him.

He shrugs.

"Why you so _nasty?_ " You hope scrunching up your nose covers up the fact that you might be into that.

Of course he sees right through the front. "'Cuz your freaky ass likes it." He playfully bites your neck before returning to his side of the couch and lifting your legs back in his lap.

Then it's back to doing your own things - except now his hands are rubbing up and down your legs. Heat flickers under your skin as his touch slowly rises higher and higher. When he's brushing the hem of your sleep shorts, you peek at him above the laptop screen and give him the look that asks _'what you tryna do?'._ He answers with the look that says ' _you already know'._

You do, and you're always down to fool around with your man, so you spread your thighs to give him easier access. Coco reaches through the short's leg opening to rub you through your panties as you both pretend to be preoccupied; his eyes on the SVU, yours on The Sims. All while you grind against his fingers, getting wetter by the second.

It's not long before y'all give up all pretenses; laptop stashed away and your clothes tugged off so you can lay face down on Coco's lap, his knees under your hips. He's got one hand spreading your cheeks apart while the other rubs circles into your clit from the back, and just as he's about to slide his fingers in, you feel his pocket vibrate.

"If that's Angel I'ma fucking kill him," you growl. You love Angel to death but he's always interrupting whenever y’all are trying to get it in. He has to have a goddamn 6th sense for cockblocking or something. Like he couldn't have called earlier? Asshole.

Coco fishes his phone out of his pocket and laughs when he sees who's calling. "We gonna need that coffin after all." You groan into the couch cushions as Coco answers the phone with a "What's up?"

Any moment now, Coco will have go deal with club shit and you'll be left to deal with your wet pussy all by yourself. But after a while he hasn't moved or tensed up in the way that lets you know shit is going down. Instead he's sitting back and rubbing your butt with the hand that was on your clit, smearing the slick over your cheeks.

Since the call doesn't seem urgent, you look over your shoulder and mouth at him _'hang up!'._ He just smirks and shakes his head, mouthing back _'nah'._

Oh so now he wants to play games? Bet.

You reach back, grabbing his wrist to hold his hand exactly where you want it. When you grind your slit from the base of his palm to the tips of his fingers, he barks out " _Fuck_." An evil giggle bubbles out of you as you listen to him try to play off the slip up. "N-nothing, I just dropped something."

Waves of pleasure flood your senses as he lets you use his hand. Angel must be real focused about whatever he called to discuss because he doesn't seem to notice that all of Coco's replies are 'uh-huhs' and 'yeahs'. You couldn't care less though, not when you feel the orgasm building up to take you under.

Right when you're on the cusp, Coco rips his hand away. You had managed to stay quiet up to this point but a sob of frustration tumbles out as the tide of pleasure ebbs. _Motherfucker_.

You smack his arm.

He smacks your ass - then soothes away the sting by palming the skin and jiggling the meat of your cheek.

Before you can curse him out, he slides the hand back between your legs and continues the rhythm you had started. The denied pleasure flows back, heat rippling from your core to your toes. And of course, right as you're about to cum - he pulls away again.

"Nah, Bish didn't tell me. What's going on with that?" Coco says into the phone like it's just another Tuesday.

You take a deep breath. Then you count to five. _Then_ you decide you're done playing with him, and raise up to go finish yourself off in the room. But he pushes you back down, taps his finger to his lips to tell you to keep quiet, and puts the call on speaker phone.

The industrial noises of the scrap yard filter through the room so you guess Angel is bullshitting during his shift. But again you don't really care. Because after resting the phone on your back and giving you the look that says _'don't move',_ Coco uses both hands to drive you crazy. One hooks under your hips to rub your clit from below while the other fucks you open with precision, the rough pads of his fingers stroking your spot.

Determined to cum this time, you rock back into his motions, making the phone wobble until it eventually falls next to you on the couch. Coco still 'yeah' and 'uh-huh's his way through the conversation, Angel somehow not picking up the wet _schlicks_ or the muffled gasps.

It's when you full out moan, the release of two denied orgasms crashing over you, that Angel gets a clue.

"...this shit-ton of copper, and- What the fuck is _that_?" he asks mid-sentence.

You're too busy shivering apart so Coco answers, smug grin obvious in his voice, "What the fuck it sound like?" In case it wasn't clear, he fucks you harder just so you moan louder.

"Y'all so damn nasty!" Angel shouts, "Don't put me in your sex lives unless y'all giving me some ass too.

You and Coco laugh as you come down, and before you finally end the call you say, "Bye, Angel. Don’t hit him back up." Then you toss Coco's phone to the other end of the couch and climb into his lap.

Time to show him what the edging game is really about.


End file.
